


Pyre

by tanigaki



Category: Devilman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanigaki/pseuds/tanigaki
Summary: Akira is warm and Ryo is so, so cold.





	Pyre

Akira is warm and Ryo is so, so cold.

A chill seems to be permanently set upon him; a sheet of ice draped over every inch of his skin. His blood runs cold from everything he's seen and done. Surely he deserves such a cruel, cold fate? The world is crumbling around him and yet he finds himself yearning for a boy, a friend, to comfort and console him. And he is there; he sees Akira like the sun rising, a beacon of light and hope for humanity and for himself. When they meet, they crash, and Ryo swears he  _ melts _ . Every touch from Akira’s fingertips burn like a lighter to his flesh. He lights a flame inside of Ryo that feels dangerous and uncontrollable; he knows that this fire is not something to be toyed with. And yet, he wants to burn, to hurt, and  _ feel  _ just how much Akira can affect him. 

If Akira is to be the match, then he shall be the pyre. 

But the sensation never lasts. As quickly as he had reached out, Akira is backing away. The small distance between them feels like miles and Ryo aches to touch him again. Words are exchanged but never quite enough, and never truly the right words. 

“Akira.” 

He wants to call his name, to tell him every truth he knows. He wants to hear his own name called back in response. 

“I've been thinking a lot.”

He has, hasn't he? All these days sitting and waiting. And what for? He wants to believe in Akira’s strength but something inside him is calling for a different ending to this tragic tale. 

“And I think I’ve realized something.”

He's getting close, he's starting to thaw. 

“I think I'm in love with you.” 

And it  _ hurts _ . He wants more than anything for Akira to love him back. He wants Akira to hold him tight, even if it means they end along with the world. He wants to be warmed from the inside out, and truly  _ feel _ Akira. He wants to shake this chill from his bones and spend eternity in his arms, speaking only loving words and seeing only each other. 

But the words die in his throat and he keeps to himself. Akira carries far too heavy a burden; he would much rather lighten his load than weigh him down further. So he will wait, biding his time until the judgement day, and bare himself entirely to his love. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings about these two  
> set vaguely around while the apocalypse is happening in case it isn't clear


End file.
